Goddess, Princess, Witch
by tiamat100
Summary: You'd be surprised how hard it is to have a normal life if you're the daughter of a charmed one. If you also have some kind of weird prophecy to live up to, it's impossible. Won't stop me trying, though.


My name

_**My name**_

My name is Rhiannon Chantal Halliwell.

My life's been a muddle for as long as I can remember. One problem after another presenting itself at my doorstep.

I've had a confusing life, but I've been ordered here by my mother to try and make sense of it all and write it for you in the Book Of Shadows.

The autobiography of the girl who was prophesized to become one of the most powerful witches ever known.

My mom was a very powerful witch too, as you may have guessed by my surname. As well as the fact that I'm writing in this book, considering it's been in our family for generations.

If there was a definition of my family in the dictionary, it would go something like this:

Halliwell-a family of witches descended from Melinda Warren. Very powerful force for good. This is also the family which produced the Charmed ones.

But if our family was a movie or a TV show or something, this would be the Behind the Scenes footage.

So I'll do my best to tell everything as it is.

For many years I didn't know who I was. My entire life was a mystery to me. I didn't know my surname, or my middle name, come to that. All I had was my first name, Rhiannon.

I lived in the San Francisco Home for Children. All I knew was that my mother had abandoned me at birth, giving me up to the Home for reasons which she was apparently reluctant to tell them.

They were always very reluctant to tell me. In fact, they never did. I was forced to find out for myself.

No one ever wanted to adopt or even foster me. Only once did I ever have a chance of being adopted, and then, after learning who my mother was, my prospective parents never returned.

It hurt me more then any one realised. When They left. Now I know why. My mother had never met Them, but They'd heard enough about her to wish to keep Their distance from me.

That was the day I learnt my mothers name.

They were discussing adopting me with the Social Workers, and I of course knew what They were talking about and was therefore eavesdropping.

They asked about my parents, and I heard Ella give them the same old story. But then He asked "Do you know who her parents were?"

And I froze where I was. I couldn't move, my breath came faster; I listened eagerly for the answer to my identity.

And that was when I began calling myself Rhiannon Halliwell.

I didn't know then what it meant. I didn't know then that the surname I had just gained was the mark that I was a witch.

All I knew was the euphoria of finally knowing my mother's name.

And then He spoke again and told Ella sharply that They wanted no more to do with me, and They left. I never saw Them again.

I pretend it doesn't matter now, of course, that I have my mother at last, but there are times when I still feel myself filling with hate for her.

I feel so guilty but I can't help hating her sometimes; Firstly for giving me up, and Secondly for having a name that inspired such fear in Them that They left.

Once I knew her name I was desperate to find her, but I knew that the Social Worker's would try and persuade me otherwise if they knew.

I didn't tell them what I was doing. I simply packed up as many of my belongings as I could and attempted to sneak out of the Home in the dead of night and gain a home in the Halliwell Manor.

But creeping out of a Home with many children, some of whom are very light sleepers and just happened to despise me, was bound to end in failure.

Eloise, a girl who had hated me and been plotting her revenge for years since that prank with the shaving cream-but that's another story.

Long story short, I was caught. They thought I was running away. Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth.

After that I had no more chances. They kept an eye on me so that I couldn't run away.

And everything went on almost as normal.

Until the day that I read an announcement of my Mother's death and funeral in the newspaper.

I knew I had to go, to find out more about the mom I never knew and now never would know.

So on the day of the funeral I ditched Eloise, who had been tailing me constantly since I tried to run away, and raced to the place where the funeral was being held.

The funeral taught me a lot about what others thought of my mom. It also taught me that she was a religion that I hadn't heard of. I couldn't think of any religions that would say stuff like "Blessed Be"

My mom had two sisters, and I couldn't see why she thought she couldn't raise me.

Two sisters who would be perfectly capable to help take care of me!

But there was no mention of my father. Maybe it was to do with that?

I still didn't know. But I intended to find out.

So, with tears in my eyes, once the funeral was over, I walked up to the two strangers who I now knew to be my aunts.

I stood in the line of people offering their condolences. I was the second to last person.

My stomach churned as the line got shorter. I could just imagine the conversation. Their surprise to find a girl of my age there. Trying to cover it up. Asking how I knew Prue.

And the stunned silence after I replied that I was her daughter.

I very nearly backed out then. I half stepped towards the door.

But then the person in front of me moved and I could see the tearful face of my Aunt Phoebe looking at me.

She looked surprised. But not in a taken aback, what is this child doing at my sister's funeral way.

And I didn't know how, then, but I could tell that what she was really feeling was a huge surge of grief at seeing my hair, my face…and I realised that I must look like Prue's ghost.

I quickly spoke, more tears falling as I thought of the mother I would never meet "I'm so sorry, I know I look like her, but I'm not her, I'm sorry, I didn't realise! I shouldn't have come, I'm so sorry…" I trailed off as my aunt put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name? Why do you look so much like Prue?" She asked through her tears.

I could hear her voice distantly, but by then I was in a whole new world, discovering things that I never would have known otherwise.

_Phoebe, reading from a book. The Book Of Shadows. My mother using her powers of telekinesis to trash a chemist's store. Piper using her powers to freeze time and get a job. The charmed Ones. Demons, witches. A few glimpses of a man-my father. _

_A demon murdering my Mom._

_A new sister, Paige Matthews. Her discovering her powers. The charmed ones, as powerful as they were before._

_My mom going into a house, carrying a newspaper bearing today's date._

And I zoomed back to reality.

"Are you alright?" My aunt Phoebe was asking.

I was shaken by this sudden knowledge, but I replied "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

I got up as quickly as I could, ignoring their questions, and tried to leave.

But my aunt had realised I was going to run and had grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?" She whispered urgently. I shook her off, saying with tears in my eyes "I'm sorry, but if you don't know I can't tell you. That's my mother's job."

And I ran, leaving them staring after me.

I'd seen the road sign, and the number on the door.

I ran to find my mother.

When I arrived I didn't think. I simply raced up to the door and hit it, time after time, with the knocker.

And then it opened.

I stood there staring at the woman who looked like an older version of me for what seemed like eternity, and she stared back.

Then we both reached out and hugged the other at the same moment.

"Mom..."

"Rhiannon..."

And we walked together into the house.


End file.
